poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino Tonitini Goes to Jurassic World
Tino Tonitini Goes to Jurassic World is a upcoming Weekenders/Universal crossover created by Sonic876 and Punkasaurus. And its sequel to Tino Tonitini Goes to Jurassic Park III. Plot Twenty-two years after the incident at Jurassic Park, a new theme park, Jurassic World, now operates in Isla Nublar. Brothers Zach and Gray Mitchell are sent there to visit their aunt, Claire Dearing, the park's operations manager. Claire's assistant is their guide as Claire is too busy recruiting corporate sponsors with a new attraction, a genetically modified dinosaur called Indominus rex. The dinosaur has the DNA of several predatory dinosaurs as well as modern-day animals; chief geneticist Dr. Henry Wu keeps the exact genetic makeup classified. Owen Grady trains the park's Velociraptor pack that considers him their alpha. Vic Hoskins, head of InGen's security, believes they can be trained for military use, but Owen disputes this. Park owner Simon Masrani has Owen evaluate the Indominus‍‍ ' enclosure before the attraction opens. Owen warns Claire that the Indominus is particularly dangerous because it is not socialized to other animals. Owen and Claire discover that the Indominus has seemingly escaped. Owen and two staff enter the enclosure, but the Indominus ambushes them, having faked its escape, and disappears into the island's interior. Owen suggests killing it, but Masrani sends the Asset Containment Unit to capture the dinosaur alive. When it kills most of the team, Claire orders the northern portion of the island to be evacuated. Zach and Gray, having sneaked away to explore, ignore the evacuation order and wander into a restricted area in a gyrosphere. The vehicle is attacked by the Indominus but they escape unharmed. They find the ruins of the original Jurassic Park Visitor Center, and, after repairing an old Jeep, drive back to the park's resort area. Owen and Claire trail them after barely escaping the Indominus themselves. The Indominus continues its rampage and breaks into the park's pterosaur aviary. Masrani and two troopers hunt the Indominus by helicopter, but a collision with the escaping pterosaurs causes them to crash, killing everyone aboard. Gray and Zach arrive at the resort as the pterosaurs begin attacking the visitors. They find Owen and Claire while armed troopers subdue the pterosaurs. Hoskins assumes command and decides to use the raptors to track the Indominus; Owen reluctantly agrees to go along with the plan. The raptors follow the Indominus‍ ' scent into the jungle. However, the Indominus, having raptor DNA, communicates with the raptors and turns them against the humans. Hoskins, meanwhile, has Dr. Wu helicoptered off the island with the dinosaur embryos, protecting his research. Owen, Claire, and the boys find Hoskins in the lab packing up remaining embryos. As Hoskins unveils his intention to create more genetically modified dinosaurs as weapons, the raptor Delta breaks into the lab and kills him. Outside, the raptors corner Owen, Claire, and the boys. Owen reestablishes his alpha bond with them before the Indominus appears. The raptors attack the Indominus, which kills two raptors. Realizing they are outmatched, Claire lures the park's veteran Tyrannosaurus rex into a battle with the Indominus. The T. rex is overpowered until the lone surviving raptor attacks. The raptor and T. rex force the overwhelmed Indominus towards the lagoon, where it is dragged underwater by the park's resident Mosasaurus. The next day, the survivors are evacuated to the mainland and the island is abandoned to the dinosaurs. Zach and Gray are reunited with their parents, while Owen and Claire decide they will stay together "for survival". With the island empty of people, the T.rex emerges on a hill top by the research building and roars in triumph as it surveys the island kingdom. Trivia *Sunset Shimmer, Human Mane 5, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, Sakura Avalon, Kero, Li Showron, Madison Taylor, Meilin Rae, Shido Itsuka, Kotori Itsuka, Tohka Yatogami, Yoshino and Yoshinon, Reine Murasame, Origami Tobiichi, Mana Takamiya, Godo Kusanagi, Erica Blandelli, Yuri Mariya, Liliana Kranjcar, Ena Seishuuin, Tommy Turnbull, Lola Mbola, Gus Turner, Robotboy, RobotGirl, Bibi Blocksberg, Doraemon, Noby, Sue, Ace Goody, Sneech, Big G, Riruru, Pippo, Lulli, Roboko, Sophia, D-Team and their Dinosaurs (Max Taylor, Chomp, Zoe Drake, Paris, Rex Owen, and Ace), Alpha Gang and their Dinosaurs (Dr. Z, Ursula, Zander, Ed, Rod and Laura), and The Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan () guest stars in this film. *Tino Tonitini will be with Owen Grady, while the other Weekenders Team are with Zach and Gray. *Dr. Z and his grandchildren will go with Tino, Owen and Claire to search for Zach, Gray and the Weekenders Team. During the Pterosaurs attack they're finally reunite. *Due to the real film's adult content, some bits of this film are censored. *Jonathan and Helga will make a climax appearance in this film. *In the movie, Owen Grady reveals to be Max Taylor and his father Spike Taylor's good friend. *Queen Latifah - Walk the Dinosaur will be in the end credits of the movie. *The storyline continues in Tino Tonitini Goes to Jurassic World II: Fallen Kingdom. Scenes *Indominus Rex Egg Hatching *Zach and Gray *Welcome to Jurassic World *Simon Masrani sees the Indominus Rex the first time *Velociraptor Training *Claire speaks with Owen and Tino *Investigating the Indominus Rex Paddock *Owen and Tino Escapes The Indominus Rex Paddock *The Indominus Ambush *Zach and Grey goes to the Gyrosphere *Masrani and Dr. Wu's agrument *Riding in the Gyrosphere *Claire get Owen and Tino's help *Gyrosphere Attack *Finding the boys *The old Jurassic Park *Indominus Rex in the bird cage/Masrani's death *The Pterosaurs attack *The Plan to catch the Indominus Rex *The Indominus Rex and the raptors communicate *Vic Hoskins' Death *Raptors vs Indominus Rex/Echo and Delta's Death *Tyrannosaurus Rex vs Indominus Rex/Indominus Rex's death *Ending (Tino Tonitini Goes to Jurassic World) Soundtrack * * * Walk the Dinosaur - Queen Latifah (Ending Credits) Sneak Peeks *Indominus Rex Egg Hatching: ??? *Welcome to Jurassic World: ??? *Indominus Rex Escapes: ??? *Indominus attacks the Gyrosphere: ??? Trailer *??? (Teaser Trailer) Full Movie * Part 1: * Part 2: * Part 3: * Part 4: * Part 5: * Part 6: * Part 7: * Part 8: * Part 9: * Part 10: * Part 11: * Part 12: * Part 13: * Part 14: * Credits: Category:Sonic876 Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Prehistoric Adventure films Category:Epic films Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Monster films